Fights, Fates, and Friendship
by Toxas
Summary: Friedships fall... but will love provail through to mend broken hearts in the face of the darkness...


Kingdom Hearts

By

Thomas Herrick

Based off Disney's Kingdom Hearts series

Written in screenplay format a class of mine!

EXT – BEACH – SUNSET

A warm tropical beach where only the calm ambience of waves rolling up the beach can be heard.

(Camera slowly pans left down the beach) On the beach sits a palm tree that has grown sideways creating bench. On the bench sits a young couple (around age 11). They sit in silence, watching the sun set over the horizon.

YOUNG BOY

Kairi... (Camera go's to a medium shot on him from the side; He turns his head to look at her) do you think we'll be like this forever?

The girl smiles, as if thinking the same thing. After a short pause...

KAIRI (YOUNG GIRL)

I don't know... (She smiles and turns to face him) but I hope so... (She pauses for a moment) But Sora, promise me that you'll always be there for me.

SORA (YOUNG BOY)

I will... I promise...

Screen fades into black and silence. The silence gets broken by a scream...

INT | SORA'S ROOM | MORNING

Sora sits up but isn't the same as from the memory/dream; this Sora is older, about age 15. (The shot is on Sora's eye) It opens, startled by the sudden shout. (Shot: Medium long shot of Sora's Room. Sora's room is built like a tree house; a small square room with a bed pushed sideways against the wall adjacent to a door in the room, half way between the bed and door is a small vanity desk and mirror, on it sits a drawing of Sora watching the sun set with Kairi). Sora sits up and looks around (Another scream is heard) Sora jumps out of bed, grabs his wooden plank sword and runs out the door to see who's in trouble.

EXT | BOARDWALKS AND BEACH | MORNING

(Shot: first person view, as Sora leaves the dark room he attempt to shield his eye from the bright morning sun. After a moment his eye adjust and he looks out over the board walk that leads to the beach) He runs down the suspended boardwalk. He jumps over the railing, and slides down the sheer cliff face. He leaps out and lands on the beach. (The Beach a sandy area that runs about the length of two football fields, only to be stopped by a 5 story tall mountain face.) Sora pauses and looks around searching for the source of the shout. Sora sprints down the beach leaping over the rocks that line the sandy shore line. He leaps out and lands on the beach; he looks around and hears the scream a third time this time it comes from the far end of the beach. He jumps up and lands on a large boulder. He perch's on top of it and looks around; suddenly he spots two people a boy and a girl fighting in the water. Upon seeing them Sora leaps forward and bolts at the pair. As he approach's Sora relies the girl is Kairi (now age 15...). Sora then jumps at the boy but as he is leaping at him, the boy turns towards Sora and they lock eyes. Sora smirks and pulls out his wooden sword, the boy in the water pulls out a bamboo pole. Their weapons meet and they lock into combat. Sora leaps back the boy just stands there waiting for the next attack.

SORA

Hey Riku! Do you think I'll beat you this time?

RIKU

Not a chance!

SORA

When do you want to finish this match?

RIKU

Why fight? You know I'll win!

Sora looks past Riku to Kairi.

SORA

Kairi! Are you okay?

Kairi smile.

KAIRI

I'm fine! Riku just keeps splashing me!

RIKU

You started it you know!

Kairi starts to walk towards out of the water towards Sora. Sora smiles, glad to see that she's okay.

SORA

Riku, lets fight after breakfast! Sound fair?

Riku stops to think...

RIKU

Sure! I can always use some target practice!

Sora smirks and the trio begins walking back towards the board walks for some breakfast. It doesn't take long for Sora to finish his breakfast!

EXE | COVE | MORNING

SORA

Alright Riku! Ready?

Riku glances up from his breakfast and smirks.

RIKU

What's the rush? Your gunna get a stomach cramp!

Sora rolls his eyes.

SORA

Stop stalling! You're only worried that you might lose!

RIKU

(Sarcastic) Just like those OTHER times I lost?

SORA

Yeah... Well... THERES A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING!

Sora stands there limbering up for the battle ahead, while Riku finish's eating, and Kairi smiles just happy to be with friends. Finally Riku finish's and he stands.

RIKU

Ready?

Grabbing his wooden sword, Sora stands up saying...

SORA

I've been ready!

EXE | BEACH | Mid-AFTERNOON

The trio, returning to the beach, gets into positions. Kairi stops following to sit on a drift wood log a couple yards from Sora and Riku.

RIKU

(Said quiet so Kairi can't hear) Hey Sora, why don't you say we make this more interesting?

SORA

(Nervous) Well, what do you mean?

RIKU

How about, who ever wins this fight... gets to be with Kairi?

SORA

Wait... what? No!

RIKU

Well why not? Know you'll lose?

SORA

It's not that... It's just that...

KAIRI

Are you ready?

RIKU

So she's the prize...

KAIRI

GO!

Sora is completely caught off guard as Riku lunges forward for a quick first strike. Sora looks up just in time to see the bamboo rod fly at him, he ducks and dives to the right dodging the powerful swing. Sora takes his fighting stance; with sword ready he dash's at Riku who is recovering from his initial swing. Riku turns to face Sora, who is just beginning to swing at him. Riku blocks the sword, and dives left as he swings low at Sora's legs. Sora jolts back and quickly dive straight at Riku who is in mid-dive. Contact! Sora wails a blow right into Riku's stomach! Riku fly's back and lands on a rock behind him. Riku's body lands on the sand with a thud. Sora stops, and looks at Riku then turns to look at Kairi...

SORA

(Thought) Did I win?

Sora turns back to Riku who stands up using his bamboo rod as a cane. He stands and looks at Sora.

RIKU

Damn, am I getting rusty at this!

Riku smiles and begins walking forward towards Sora...

SORA

Are you okay?

RIKU

Its gunna take more than one shot to take me down!

Sora gets into stance again; Riku stands there waiting for the next attack. Sora lunge's at Riku, Riku smirks

RIKU

To slow!

Riku shifts just out of the way of Sora's attack. Sora feels Riku grab his head and thrust it into the sand. BAM! Disoriented Sora gets up at turns to see Riku diving at him! But he's too late to dodge it! Riku grabs Sora by the shirt and throws him up into the air, waits for a final attack. Sora, dazed and confused can hardly stay conscious to defend himself. Riku jumps up and wails Sora back to earth with a Powerful downward smash! Sora plummets to the earth and dive bombs into the sand below! Riku lands and looks over at Sora. Sora continues to lie there... (FIRST PERSON VIEW FROM SORA, BLURRY AND UNSTABLE, VOICE'S ARE ECHO-Y AND DISORIENTING)

KAIRI

SORA! SORA!

Kairi is kneeling over you (SORA).

KAIRI

COME ON SORA! Riku! Get the first aid! SORA!

Slowly you nod off and fade into unconsciousness...

INT … SORA'S ROOM … LATE AFTERNOON

Still in first person from Soras view...

SORA

Ugh...

KAIRI

Sora? Sora? Are you awake?

You crack open your eyes and see that Kairi is knelt right beside your bed.

KAIRI

Sora? Can you hear me?

You try to utter a response but only can succeed in a groan and a raspy cough...

KAIRI

Don't strain yourself... one of these days your really gunna kill yourself, and... (Sniffling, holding back tears) I don't know what I'd do if I lost you... (Finally she breaks and begins to cry)

You try to reach for her but cant, you just physically cannot move. Then Riku peeks inside the room.

RIKU

Kairi, I think he should rest.

KAIRI

Okay...

She stands and slowly walks away. She finally reach's Riku, and he puts his arm around her back to hug her shoulder. Kairi leans into him and continues to cry. They proceed to leave. And you, once again, drift to sleep...

EXT – BEACH DREAM – SUNSET

YOUNG BOY

Kairi... (Camera go's to a medium shot on him from the side; He turns his head to look at her) do you think we'll be like this forever?

YOUNG GIRL

I don't know... (She smiles and turns to face him) but I hope so... (She pauses for a moment) Sora, promise me that you'll always be there for me.

YOUNG BOY

I will... I promise...

SORA (NOW)

There was no way for me to keep this promise...

BANG! A thunderous crash shakes the integrity of the room.

INT … SORAS ROOM … MORNING

(The shot is on Sora's eye) It opens, startled by the sudden blast from out side. (Shot: Medium long shot of Sora's Room) Sora sits up. Sora tries to get out of bed but falters and collapses with a thud on the ground.

SORA

Kairi! Riku!

A short pause...

SORA

RIKU! KAIRI!

No response... Sora gets on his hands and knee's and walks over to the stool in front of the vanity mirror. He climbs up it and sits. He peers into the mirror. His face is red from the blood rush of battle; there are no cuts on his face except for a small gash across his right cheek. Sora looks to the bed side table and see's a glass of water resting there. He stands up and limps over to the table and sits on the bed and proceeds to take a drink. He sits there in silence.

SORA

Man... Riku's still fast, after only a hit, he was in control of the entire fight.

Sora pause's and his eyes begin to water.

SORA

And now Kairi has him, well... at least he can keep her safe...

Sora begins to stand. BOOM! Another thunderous explosion rolls through the air. Sora stumbles and drops the glass and its shatters on the floor. He looks to his window, only a weak orange light shows through it. He pears to his clock, it reads 11:13am... Sora stammers to stand up and limps towards his stuff (Satchel and wood sword) He begins to walk, using the sword as a Krutch. He opens the door and observes the changing world, the beach is shrouded in an ominous orange glow and the sky is blotted by ash colored clouds. The entire world is silent, only his own breath and heartbeat can be heard. He starts to step down the boardwalk. Suddenly a final crack shatters the ominous silence! And a rift begins to form near the beach. It looms thirty foot high and a thick black gas rolls from it. Sora instinctively heads towards Kairi home. He limps as fast as he his body would allow him. He finally reach's her room and knocks: Thud! Thud!

SORA

Kairi! Are you home! Kairi? Where are you!

Sora then opens the door. No one is home. All is normal except for a picture on the ground. He hobbles over towards it and picks it up. It's a drawing that Sora had drawn years ago for her... Sora can't help but smile…

?

If you wish to find her… follow me…

The voice breaks the memory and thrusts Sora back to reality, Sora pears around, but cannot find anyone… Just then, Sora remembers a secret burrow he discovered with Kairi! He stands (still injured). He heads outside to find that the environment around him has only gotten worse… The rift in the sky has grown and is casting thee Entire Island into an inky haze shadow… The new atmosphere is hot and heavily humid do to the haze that is pumping out of the rift. Sora Relies he's has to hurry, he begins to head down the boardwalk towards the secret place… Finally he reaches the small cave opening. Sora gets on his hands and knees and begins to shift down the tunnel. Sora pass's cave drawing after cave drawing all sketches him and Kairi had done when they were kids… After making it through the tunnel Sora finally reached the body of the cave he looks up and sees a tall thin man in a black cloak. He is standing looking down at a… KAIRI!

Sora

What did you do?

The man turns to face him.

? (Black Cloaked Man)

If you wish to help her, follow me…

It was the same voice from before. The man points at a large boulder that covered one of the rock walls within the cave, it shifts over, revealing a small wooden door. Sora begins inching towards the door. He slowly peers into the room on the other side of the door, and see's nothing… the entire room is black no light from the previous room even leaks in… Suddenly a large black claw grabs Sora and pulls him into the inky black room.

Kairi

Sor-a…

Sora disappears into the black room. He begins to fall… up! He rises further and further up through the room… there seems to be nothing in this world of black, only Sora seems to exist… Sora suddenly feels a cool ora wrap around him… he examines his arms and his veins begin to emanate a low violet glow… as this is happening, Sora physically feels his body repairing its self! Finally the glowing stops and his bruises are no more… he is stunned but suddenly he begins to slowdown and he softly lands on nothing… it's like walking on glass, but there's nothing there… Sora takes a step forward. And suddenly there is a flash of light emanating from his foot… it grows and suddenly a jolt of light pulse's through the floor. Revealing a larger platform in front of Sora. Sora walks forward onto the large platform and suddenly, something blasts down from the black ceiling and impales itself into the ground before Sora… Sora takes a second to process exactly what it is… IT'S A LARGE KEY! It is about five foot in length and looks more like a weapon then a key… Sora approach's it watching it… finally he reaches and grabs the handle. There is a quick flash of light from the handle of the key. Startled, Sora drops the key and upon hitting the ground, it disintegrates into dust… Sora looks around not sure what just happened. Then Sora's hand begins to glow. The glowing builds and builds until finally there is a flash and the key reappears in Sora's hand. Then the cloaked man from the cave approaches Sora.

?

So the Keyblade has chosen its wielder…

Sora

Who are you and what have you done with Kairi?

?

If you wish to be with her… Go to her…

Then the man points towards a large white door behind Sora. Sora run's towards the door and goes to open it, its locked, then the Keyblade begins to pull towards the door, as if it has a mind of its own... Sora lets go of it but it floats in midair pointing at the door. Sora grabs the blade and thrusts it into the door. It opens and reveals the main room within the cave… He turns to where Kairi was… she is no longer there… Sora looks behind him and see's that the door is no longer there, but he still wields the key blade… Then Sora nods and heads back through the tunnel to leave to leave the cave. He looks forward and sees that there isn't any light at the end of the tunnel. He continues to crawl until he is finally out of the cave. He can hardly believe the changes that now corrupt his small island. The sky is now a dark inky purple, while the clouds are a murderous blood red, and the sun is a dimmed orange haze and its light can hardly puncture the chaotic atmosphere. The very structure of this world seems to be being torn apart. Sora peers down at the faintly glowing Keyblade that rests in his hand.

Sora

Why… WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? Where are you Kairi…? Riku… No! They have got to be somewhere together!

Riku

SORA!

Sora turns and faces the beach.

Sora

RIKU!

Sora begins to dash towards Riku. The rift rumbles an Sora peers at it, it shifts a bit and releases a blast of energy. The blast wave throws sand in Sora's face. Sora continues to run as he wipes eyes. Sora looks up and can just faintly see a hoard of creatures attacking Riku! The creatures stand at four foot high, but they crawl along in a jittery bug like scuttle. Their claws have two digits, but they are both sharpened to a point like daggers. The entire creature is a jet black the only visible texture is its bright piercing yellow eye's. There are about seven of the creature begin surrounding Riku.

Riku

You know! You can step in and help at ANYTIME!

As Riku finish's speaking the creatures begin to attack! One leaps at Riku with frightening speed. But Riku swings his bamboo rod and deals a harsh blow to the side of its head. The creature flies through the air and lands with a thud. The other creatures seem completely unfazed by the deadly blow dealt to their friend, and they continue to attack. One facing Riku runs head on at him while another leaps at him from the right side. Riku dodges the one on his right but can only deflect the head on attack. Then all the creatures take a stance as if waiting for the opportune moment to strike! Riku stands there eye to eye with the six remaining assailants. One facing Riku runs head on at him while another leaps at him from the right side. Riku dodges the one on his right but can only deflect the head on attack. Then all the creatures take a stance as if waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Riku stands there eye to eye with the six remaining assailants. Suddenly he sees the body of the creature he first hit. It begins to emanate a black ore and suddenly begins to move! It stammers up as if nothing ever happened. Rica's heart skips a beat and with that the creatures attack. Two from the sides zigzag in a sprint towards him, while the other for leap at him in an attempt to pounce him. Riku deflects one of the airborne creatures but fails to stop the creature attacking from the ground. Outnumbered and over run, Riku falls on his back and begins to be devowered by the creatures. Then Sora leaps in not a second too late and takes one large swing at the hoard of black. Upon contact with the Keyblade all of the creatures twist and vanish away in a cloud of black smoke. Sora looks down at Riku, who thankfully, only suffered a few scratches and bruises. Sora pulls him to his feet and handed Riku his bamboo pole.

Riku

New toy?

Sora

Riku! Have you seen Kairi?

Riku

I've been here holding these… Heartless beasts back! Besides, I thought you had her?

Sora

Heartless… Good name for those things… but I've been trying to find her this whole time!

Riku

Fine, you go find Kairi, Ill finish these last few Heartless things!

Sora turns to continue his search, another loud crack rolls through the world. The sky darkens and the rift in the sky reappears. It opens and more creatures poor out.

Sora

Riku there's no way you can take them all!

Riku

Well then! You'd better hurry! Maybe I'll leave some for you! NOW GO!

Sora hesitates to leave his friends side but knows that he must. Sora sprints away knowing that he may never see Riku again… Sora looks back only to see a huge mass of Heartless swarming upon the beach. Sora can't help but let a tear escape his eye as he dashed towards the inland. He looks up towards the lookout post at the very peak of the mountain. He spots someone on the post; it's Kairi! Sora leaps from rock to rock clambering up the steep rocky slope, he reaches a sharp incline and sidles sideways. Checking his bearings he continues his assent up the cliff. He reaches the edge or lip of the rock face when suddenly Sora loses his footing! He begins to panic when he get caught by something! It's Kairi! But she is barely able to hold on. But this moment give Sora a chance to realign himself to the wall and pull himself up to the lookout post.

Sora

Kairi… What are you doing up here?

Sora looks up and sees Kairi slumped over, a light drop falls from her face…

Sora

Kairi…

Sora says crawling towards her, he tries again…

Sora

Kairi…

Kairi

How could you leave him down there!

Sora

What?

Sora pulls back in shock.

Kairi

How could you leave him to fight off those… those…

She begins to cry again…

Sora

He wanted me to come get you!

Sora stands and offers Kairi his hand…

Sora

If your okay, then I think we should go and help him.

Kairi stops and smiles, taking Sora's hand Kairi stands and wipes a final tear from her face. Sora swings Kairi behind him and she climbs on.

Sora

Ready?

Sora asks with a grin.

Kairi

Ready!

As Kairi hangs on, Sora leaps over the lip of the cliff and begins to dash down the slope. Sora holds on to Kairi filled with a new sense of determination and courage. In almost no time, Sora reach's the bottom of the hill and finally makes it to the beach. He drops Kairi behind some rocks a safe distance away, their eyes meet… they both smile but Sora knows theres no time to waste… He turns and dashes straight for the hoard of enemies that overpowered his friend. Sora swings straight through the mob of heartless, their bodies disintegrating into a black dust… As more heartless are defeated more seem to appear but Sora continues to swing relentlessly at the masses of heartless. Finally, the offense stops and the heartless turn their attention towards the rift… Suddenly, A black humanoid emerges from the void. And limbers towards Sora.

Sora

Ri-ku?

The heartless stops and looks up at Sora and tilts its head sideways and grins, revealing an array of razor teeth. Sora grips the Keyblade tightly; its light is even stronger than before! Finally, Riku (heartless) points at Sora, queing the others to attack. The mop rush's from all angles closing in on Sora. Suddenly Sora is immersed in the inky black mob… Heartless Riku snickers to himself… and turns to reenter the void but just as he turns his back on the fight. Sora bursts from the mob with a devastating exsplosion of light! In a single motion he lunges at Riku and stabs him right through the back of his chest…

Sora

Riku… Im sorry if this hurts…

Sora grips the blade and twists it as if he were unlocking the key to Riku's soul… The Heartless screach's a fowle scream of pure agony and leaps back. A massive hole boared into its chest… Then Sora leaps up and swings straight down releasing the finally bonds the Heartless has on Riku's body! The black dissolves off of Riku's form, which lays unconsouse upon the shore. Sora turns to face the remaining hoard of heartless who retreat back into the void from which they came. The void begins to shink and the sun piers the blackness that cursed the sky. Sora runs to aid Riku, and Kairi is has almost reached him.

Sora

Riku! Come on Riku! Get up!

Kairi

Sora, get some water and clean bandages!

Riku

Gleck! (Coughing up blood…) You two haven't managed to kill me yet… 'Cough' there's no way id let a couple of pint are taking me out…

Riku just barely finish's speaking before he pass's out.

Sora

Lets get him inside…

Kairi nods and they begin to move him to his room. They very carfully place him on his bed. Sora puts the water on his bedside table. Then the pair slow backs out of the room… they close the door to let Riku rest… They begin walking down the boardwalk. And they finally enter Sora's room and they both sit on his bed, completely exsausted from the day… they continue to sit in silence…

Kairi

Hey Sora… Thank you…

Kairi looks down at her feet; her cheeks are a bright rosy red.

Sora

For what?

Kairi

Thank you, for keeping your promise…

Kairi leaps into Sora's arms they firmly hold each other, they meet eye to eye and... (Yeah this is still a school paper so I'm not going into details… but they REALLY love each other! O_o)

Kairi

Sora…

She says pulling away for a second.

Kairi

Do you think its going to be like this forever?

Sora pause's, smiles, and looks down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

Sora

Yeah… I do…


End file.
